


Fancomic: Being a Gooner

by molamola_K



Category: Thorne
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a love-hate relationship between Wenger and gooners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Being a Gooner

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

소설 속에서 쏜은 토트넘 필은 아스날의 팬.   
이걸 그릴 때만 해도 내가 다음 시즌부터 아스날 경기를 보게 될 줄은 몰랐는데.


End file.
